Boire du coca, c'est agréable !
by Mydaya
Summary: [fic finie] Oneshot yaoi HaoYoh Quand Hao décide de suqatter une réunion entre amis et essaye de faire passer la pillule en apportant du coca... Reviews pleaseuh !


**Boire du coca, c'est agréable !**

* * *

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Série** : Shaman King

**Couple** : HaoxYoh

**Genre** : Petit délire mine de rien. Espoir de pas faire trop ooc au début mais à la fin, je pense que c'est plus trop le caractère d'Hao... -.- Cadeau pour la ML.

**Disclaimers** : les jumeaux ne sont pas à moi, sinon il se serait passé pleins de nouveaux trucs dans le manga ! o

* * *

Yoh mettait les couverts tandis que Manta s'occupait de préparer à manger, aidé de Tamao. Et pendant ce temps-là... et bien Anna regardait la télé, comme à son habitude.

Bref, la vie suivait son cours mais quelque chose d'inhabituel se mêlait à cette petite scène : il n'y avait pas que trois couverts que Yoh disposait précieusement sur la table.

— Alors..., réfléchit Yoh. Il y aura Ren, Horo Horo, Chocolove, Faust, Ryu, Lyserg, Pirika, Jun... et c'est tout il me semble. Ca nous fait donc douze personnes à nourrir en nous comptant !

— Au lieu de parler tout seul, lâcha Anna dans son coin, occupe-toi plutôt d'accélérer.

— Bien ! s'écria Yoh en accélérant la cadence.

Le Shaman Fight était terminé. Hao avait reçu le Great Spirit. Et pourtant les humains vivaient encore sur la Terre. Tous les compagnons de Yoh, lui comprit, auraient bien voulu savoir, mais Hao se montrait parfois assez... persuasif pour qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Les anciens amis voulaient se retrouver en temps de paix pour fêter justement ce temps si calme après la tempête qu'avait déclenché Hao par sa soif de pouvoir.

Quand le petit coucou accroché au mur sonna midi, les premiers invités arrivèrent.

— Bonjour tout le monde ! cria Pirika à tue-tête.

— Salut ! fit à son tour Horo Horo, visiblement fatigué, son esprit l'éventant de sa feuille.

— Yo vous deux ! répondit Yoh en les faisant s'installer dans le salon. Ca va ? Pirika, maintenant que le Shaman Fight est fini, tu n'as plus de raison pour nous considérer comme des ennemis, ne ?

— Et bien..., commença-t-elle.

Mais alors qu'elle allait sortir autre chose, l'arrivée de Faust et de sa belle la coupa dans son élan, le nécromancien toujours sous effet de morphine. Pirika émigra un peu plus loin dans la salle, se disant que cette personne, bien qu'étant gentille, pouvait partir dans un délire de docteur psychopathe.

— Euh... Faust ? demanda Yoh avec un petit air gêné. Pourquoi t'es toujours sous morphine ? Les combats ont cessé, il n'y a plus vraiment besoin de s'arracher volontairement un os pour différentes raisons... Non parce que tu tiens quand même à peine debout là...

— Uh ?

— C'est pas grave, laisse tomber.

Faust se laissa effectivement tomber sur sa chaise, donnant un petit signe de tête à Manta et à Anna qui resta stoïque. Horo Horo essaya d'entamer une conversation sur la nature et il fut content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui l'écoute sans l'interrompre.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lyserg et Ryu entrèrent et égayèrent un peu plus la salle. Amidamaru et Tokagero discutèrent sur le bon vieux temps, et Morphine et l'esprit de Horo Horo essayaient de savoir qui étaient le plus petit d'eux deux. Quant à Elisa, elle restait près de Faust, tous les deux gazouillant dans leur monde où la mort n'était plus un problème.

Finalement Ren, sa sœur, et Chocolove firent leur entrée, à la grande surprise de tout le monde.

— Il n'a pas arrêté de me suivre dès qu'on s'est croisé, se justifia Ren en marmonnant.

— Quoi ! s'exclama Chocolove, outragé. Croâ ! Croâ !

Il imita la grenouille à la perfection et une petite pique de l'arme de Ren réussit à le calmer plus ou moins. Le jaguar de Chocolove s'allongea dans un coin pour piquer un roupillon. Bason et Lee rejoignit Amidamaru et Tokagero. Tous purent commencer à manger.

Mais alors la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Yoh compta les personnes présentes... puis recompta, pour être bien sûr. Non, il n'avait pourtant oublié personne... Un regard de la part d'Anna lui apprit que c'était à lui d'aller ouvrir alors qu'il était à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Soupirant, il regarda à l'entrée, qui était dehors et...

— Yo Otôto !

— Bonjour Yoh-sama.

— Ha... Ha... HAO ?

— Ca fait longtemps, ne ? répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

— Ma... Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Quelle impolitesse ! se moqua gentiment son frère. Tu ne nous invites pas à rentrer à moi et à Opacho ?

— Ah euh... bonjour Opacho... Mais c'est que... nous mangeons avec des amis alors... hum... peut-être que tu pourrais repasser un autre jour. Ce que tu as fait durant le Shaman Fight passe difficilement quand même...

— Justement, un petit repas entre amis ne fera pas de mal !

— Je...

— Yoh ! cria Anna depuis le salon. Qui est-ce ?

— C'est son frère ! cria en retour Hao, manquant provoquer une crise cardiaque de la part de Yoh qui voulait plutôt cacher la venue de Hao.

Un silence répondit à la voix douce et sensible de Hao. Puis un grand chamboulement parut provenir du salon. Après quelques secondes, tous étaient là, son over soul en main. Et ceux qui n'en avaient montraient une mine plutôt agressive, sauf Tamao.

Hao sourit et fit un grand signe de la main :

— Bonjour tout le monde !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, jeta Anna, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

— Je suis venu apporter du coca ! répliqua-t-il en montrant ce qu'Opacho derrière son dos.

Quelques discussions sans grandes importances plus tard, deux couverts furent rajoutés. Manta se mit à côté de Opacho qui était à côté de Hao qui était à côté de Yoh, personne ne voulant être à côté de ce tueur en série.

Bien entendu, chacun avait gardé son over soul. Un silence pesant voulut rester sur l'assistance, mais Yoh voulait à tout prix détendre l'atmosphère.

— Bon alors... qui veut goûter au coca apporté par Hao ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire un peu crispé.

— Je parie qu'il y a du poison dedans, marmonna Lyserg.

— Et puis on n'a jamais vu un tueur avoir la passion pour du coca, ajouta Ren.

— Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Hao de son large sourire, reposant nonchalamment depuis quelques instants sur Yoh. C'est bon le coca.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'écria Ren. Et puis je n'ai pas de compte à rendre ! C'est plutôt à toi de nous dire quelle raison t'a poussé à te ramener ? Et ne nous sort pas le coup du coca !

— Ren ! s'exclama Yoh, voulant calmer le jeu.

— Un peu de coca te calmera peut-être, hocha la tête Hao, comme pour être d'accord avec son frère qu'il fallait se calmer.

— Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Hao ! s'entêta Ren.

Les yeux d'Hao s'illuminèrent un court instant et ses dents se serrèrent. Il se leva à moitié, se penchant sur la table pour être plus proche du visage de Ren à l'autre bout de la table.

— Ah oui ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire dont il avait le secret et qui voulait généralement sous-entendre qu'il était le maître et que les autres n'étaient que des insectes qu'il pouvait écraser sans problème.

Ren avala sa salive mais garda son air de défi. Les autres se tendirent, prêts à passer à l'action.

Yoh intervint sur-le-champ en prenant le poignet d'Hao pour le faire rasseoir. Celui-ci le regarda un instant pensif, puis se réinstalla calmement et reprit son large sourire. Il croisa les bras et attendit.

Yoh se gratta la nuque, se demandant que faire. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le coca pas encore entamé, il se dit que tout irait pour le mieux si cette histoire était terminée.

— Moi je vais prendre du coca, lança-t-il alors.

— Ne te sens pas obligé, cracha Ren, s'étant lui aussi réinstallé.

— Laisse moi te servir, Otôto ! s'écria Hao prenant la bouteille avant que Yoh n'ait pu faire le moindre geste.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore faire ? demanda Ren, les bras croisés, comme s'il attendait son heure.

— Ecrase, petit, lâcha alors Hao brandissant la bouteille fermée devant le nez du chinois. Je suis plus vieux que toi et mille fois plus puissants alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas me maquer de respecter !

— Quoi ! Et puis quoi encore ?

— Hao..., commença Yoh.

— Ren calme-toi, essaya Jun alors que Horo Horo, assit à côté de Ren, essayait de retenir celui-ci pour qu'il ne se jette pas au cou de Hao.

— C'est pourtant la vérité, microbe, rajouta le frère de Yoh en ramenant en un brusque mouvement la bouteille vers lui.

Ren commença à partir dans une recherche très élaborée de toutes les insultes qui pouvaient exister, sous l'œil de l'assistance qui en prenait secrètement note dans son coin. C'est que le chinois avait quelques références assez bien... placées.

Hao faisait mine de ne rien entendre et ouvrit la bouteille de coca assez violemment. C'est alors que le coca, durement cahoté durant ces quelques instants, gicla hors de la bouteille, visant Yoh. Celui-ci en reçut partout et quand Hao eut réussi à calmer la bouteille et à avoir servi son petit frère, Ren se calma.

Le silence s'étendit telle une ombre au tableau. Chocolove pouffa pour enfin éclater de rire sans aucune retenue et en montrant Yoh du doigt. Horo Horo le suivit presque instantanément tandis que les autres avaient la mine radoucie. Anna poussa un soupir exaspérant :

— Nettoies-toi, Yoh.

— Pas besoin, Anna..., fit Hao, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

Il s'approcha de son petit frère et avec le bout de la langue, il lécha la joue de celui-ci qui recueillait un peu de coca. Le goût était très sucré et un peu pétillant, titillant les fines papilles gustatives de Hao. Puis il descendit au cou, ne perdant pas une miette.

Tout d'un coup il se recula avec un grand sourire. Tout le monde le regardait bouche bée. En quelques millisecondes, Anna avait franchit la distance qui les séparait et permit à ceux qui ne l'avaient encore jamais vue, d'admirer sa légendaire main gauche qui se posa presque artistiquement sur la joue de Hao.

Puis elle empoigna sans plus de cérémonie le frère de Yoh par le col de sa cape.

— Touche pas à mon fiancé, menaça-t-elle.

— Hao-sama, gémit Opacho à côté.

— Ah ça faisait longtemps, marmonna Hao, toujours avec son sourire un peu moqueur. Mais toi, tu n'aurais jamais osé, non ? Et puis vous n'avez pas encore... argh !

Anna avait serré encore plus le cou d'Hao, indiquant par ce simple procédé que le shaman devait se taire s'il voulait tenir à sa vie.

— Anna..., commença Yoh.

Il reçut le même traitement de faveur que Hao. Ce grand honneur de la main gauche semblait se donner pour les membres Asakura ; les autres aimaient bien ne pas en faire parti et pouvoir rigoler sur la situation. Les deux frères jumeaux furent sortis du pétrin grâce à Chocolove qui sortit une blague qui ne faisait absolument pas rire Anna qui se mit à s'occuper de son cas.

Bref tout le monde s'amusait bien.

— Mais j'ai toujours du coca moi..., grommela Yoh.

— Attends je vais t'aider, fit Hao puis voyant le regard interrogateur de son frère, il continua : Un grand frère doit s'occuper de son petit frère ! C'est ma faute. Et puis... je n'aime pas trop tes amis. Autant que je ne reste pas trop longtemps avec eux.

Alors qu'ils se levaient, Amidamaru se mit en travers de leur chemin, juste pour signifier son désaccord. Les autres étaient tellement occupés à rire qu'ils ne prêtaient déjà plus attention aux jumeaux.

— Amidamaru ? s'interrogea Yoh.

— Yoh-sama ! Je n'accorde aucune confiance à Hao, bien qu'il soit votre frère. Et donc je ne me sens pas capable de partir tous les deux loin des autres ! Je c'est bien que vous êtes de la même famille, mais...

— C'est bon, sourit Yoh. C'est un shaman : il ne peut pas être foncièrement mauvais. C'est comme avec Tokagero. Il faut avoir confiance, Amidamaru ! Si ce n'est pas en lui, place ta confiance en moi.

— ...

Le fantôme les laissa passer et retourna discuter avec les autres.

Tandis que Yoh conduisait Hao au travers de l'auberge, ils continuèrent à parler un peu. Ils arrivèrent au niveau de la salle de bain.

Yoh enleva sa chemise entrouverte, ce qui ne fit aucune évolution dans son état de déshabillement. Il prit la pomme de douche et tendit la main pour tourner le bouton, mais Hao la lui prit des mains.

— Franchement, c'est dommage de gâcher tout ce coca...

— Mais je ne vais pas rester comme ça, Nii-san ! C'est tout poisseux, c'est vachement pas agréable !

— Laisse-moi te prouver que c'est agréable, Yoh...

Sur ce, il se colla à son frère et continua ce qu'il avait fait dans le salon devant tout le monde. Il partit du cou pour faire le tour du torse qui avait été touché, le reste ayant été protégé par la chemise.

— Hao...

— Oui ?

— Euh... le bord de la baignoire me rentre un peu dans le dos...

— Il n'y a jamais de problème, toujours des solutions.

Sur ce, il le poussa encore plus jusqu'à ce que Yoh tombe dans la baignoire. Hao s'allongea sur lui et continua son petit travail, ses sens échauffé par sa position et par le goût du coca tellement... divin.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Hao se pressa prestement tout contre son frère, les cachant tous les deux dans le fond de la baignoire. Il posa une main sur la bouche de Yoh, l'empêchant de protester.

— Yoh ? appela Manta à la porte.

Ne voyant personne, il continua son chemin dans la maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ryu suivit le même chemin en criant le nom de son boss. Presque tout le monde y passa.

Hao enleva sa main des lèvres de son frère.

— Dis, Nii-san, commença Yoh. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas exécuté tes rêves de conquêtes du monde ? Je veux dire : pourquoi ceux qui ne sont pas shamans n'ont pas été tués par tes soins ?

— Tu veux que j'y remédie ?

— Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais je me posais la question, c'est tout...

— Eh bien, je me suis rendu compte de la valeur que mon petit frère avait pour moi. C'est tout, il n'y a pas plus compliqué.

— Yoh ?

Faust passa la tête dans la salle de bain. Hao s'était un peu relevé pour parler avec Yoh et donc il était nettement visible de là où il était. Il se figea.

Heureusement, Faust était sous morphine et Elisa venant dans le coin, il concentra toute son attention sur elle. Le shaman referma la porte doucement.

— Avec tout ce bruit, je ne peux pas me concentrer sur le coca qui est sur toi.

Yoh rigola doucement, faisant bouger Hao installé sur son ventre. Hao sourit.

— Tu ne penses qu'au coca, toi !

— Oh... si peu...

Il embrassa Yoh délicatement et lorsqu'une danse de langue s'éleva, ils se détendirent dans leur petite baignoire étroite. Et quand ils se séparèrent, Yoh lança avec un sourire :

— Tu as le goût du coca, murmura-t-il.

— Tu vois que c'est agréable.

— HAO !

Hao tourna la tête pour se trouver nez à nez avec Anna. Ses cheveux flottaient en l'air, ses yeux étaient deux grandes étoiles dévastatrices et elle faisait craquer ses jointures de poings.

Les deux frères jumeaux le sentaient mal... très mal...

_FIN_

* * *

**Mydaya** : Voilà ! J'ai fini mon petit one-shot !

**Yoh** : Mais pourquoi ? é.è ça se passait bien, là !

**Hao** : Oui ! Un tout petit lemon de rien du tout aurait plu à tout le monde je parie !

**Mydaya** : Je sais, je sais... J'ai hésité à un faire un puis finalement nan. Gomen

**Yoh** : Avoue que t'avais plus du tout d'inspiration.

**Mydaya** : Rho ¬¬ évidemment on peut voir ça sous cet angle.

**Anna** : Tu aurais pu prolonger un peu, qu'on puisse admirer également mes talents de catcheuse.

**Mydaya** : Euh...

**Yoh****et** **Hao** : NAN ! Ne cède pas à la tentation, s'il te plaît ! La laisse pas nous détruire !

**Mydaya** : Mais...

**Anna** : Ne les écoute pas ! Ecoute cette petite voix qui te dis « A mort ! »

**Yoh** : _se jetant au pied de Myda _Epargne-nous ! Laisse-nous vivre une petite vie tranquille !

**Hao** : Oublie-nous même !

**Mydaya** : Stop ! è.é C'est moi l'auteur que je sache ! Et pour cette fic je veux pas abîmer mes petits chéris, je le ferais une autre fois, promis, Anna. Et nan, je ne vous oublie pas, vous deux ! J'ai encore plein d'idées !

**Yoh, Hao et Anna** : _boude_

**Mydaya** : J'en n'ai rien à faire de votre bouderie. Moi ce qui m'intéresse, c'est les avis des lecteurs Des commentaires ? Des suggestions ? Des insultes ? Des critiques ?

**Yoh, Hao et Anna** : Insultez-là !

**Mydaya** : _les bâillonne_


End file.
